


We're In This Together

by roryonice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, minor sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryonice/pseuds/roryonice
Summary: Dan and Phil’s daughter, Charlotte, gets sick and they have to figure out how to take care of an ill child for the first time





	We're In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> i apologise if the title of this fic got a HSM song stuck in your head. if it makes you feel any better after writing this that song will never leave my brain.

Dan woke up at three o’clock in the morning to the door to his bedroom creaking open slowly. To be fair, he wasn’t really sleeping, so it didn’t wake him up, but it made him sit up in bed.

“What’s up, Sweetheart?” Dan said softly to the child walking up to the side of his bed. He turned on the light on his bedside table so that he could see his daughter who looked paler than usual.

“I don’t feel good,” Charlotte, Dan’s daughter, whined.

“What’s wrong?” Dan asked quietly, placing his hand gently on her forehead. It felt quite warm, so she probably had a fever.

“My tummy hurts,” she replied, looking up at him with big brown eyes. Her brown curls were in her face, so Dan brushed them off of her face and tucked them behind her ears.

Dan sighed, not wanting his daughter to be uncomfortable. If it were up to Dan, Charlotte would always be happy and never be hurt or scared ever again. Unfortunately, it wasn’t always up to Dan, so there were moments when she’s feeling bad. Dan asked her, “Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?”

Charlotte nodded and Dan sighed. He got out of bed and shook his husband, Phil, awake. That man can sleep through anything, Dan thought.

He guided his daughter into the bathroom and took a ponytail out of the drawer to tie her hair up in case she did throw up. He opened the lid of the toilet and told Charlotte that if she needed to puke to do it in the toilet.

Phil came into the bathroom soon after with his glasses on and his hair messy. “Is everything alright?” he wondered aloud. Dan looked at him and shook his head. 

Phil allowed himself to be led out into the hallway by Dan, who said “Lottie told me she has a stomach ache and thinks she’s going to be sick. I felt her forehead and I think she has a fever, too.” Phil gave Dan a worried look and walked back into the bathroom.

Phil knelt down next to his daughter, who was sitting in front of the toilet. He rubbed her back soothingly and talked to her quietly. Dan couldn’t make out what he was saying, but he was sure it was just nonsense to help Charlotte calm down. Somehow, Phil was always able to calm her down with the sound of his voice, but Dan was never able to do it. He was envious of Phil’s ability to do this, but he supposed that there were things that Dan did for Charlotte that Phil couldn’t do as well.

Not knowing what to do with himself, Dan went to the kitchen to get Charlotte a glass of water. He was beginning to become quite worried about his daughter. She had only been sick once before when she was two and a half, and Dan wasn’t even there for the worst of it. She had been staying with Phil’s parents while he and Phil were on a short vacation when she had been sick, and even though they had come home as soon as they could, she was almost better by the time they returned. Now she was four, and neither Dan nor Phil had had any experience in caring for a sick child.

After filling a glass with water, Dan decided to grab the thermometer from the kitchen cabinet to make sure that Charlotte had a fever and Dan wasn’t just mistaken. As he was rummaging around in the cabinet, he heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. Judging from the noises that he heard, he drew the conclusion that Charlotte was throwing up. He sighed. He didn’t want his child to be in any sort of pain or discomfort, and seeing her like this made him feel just as bad as if he were the one who was sick.

He entered the bathroom just as Phil was flushing the toilet. Charlotte was leaning over the side, and there were tears dripping down her face. Phil was running his hand over her back with one hand smoothing his other hand over her hair and whispering nonsense into her ear.

“Here, Sweetheart, drink some water,” Dan instructed softly, handing Charlotte the glass of water that he was holding. He looked at Phil, who seemed just as distraught as Dan. “Are you feeling any better?”

Charlotte shrugged. “Kinda. My tummy still hurts, but I’m done puking I think,” she answered quietly. She handed the glass of water back to Dan.

Dan set the glass on the vanity and motioned for Phil to follow him into the hallway.

Once in the hall, Phil wondered, “Should she sleep in her bedroom for the rest of the night? It’s kind of far away from the bathroom if she needs to be sick again.” He was right; Lottie’s bedroom was at the opposite end of the house from the bathroom. It was probably a good idea for her to sleep in the lounge, but the couch was much less comfortable than her bed, and Dan wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

“I’m not sure,” Dan admitted, rubbing his hand over his face. “Should we call your parents?”

“Dan, it’s three thirty in the morning. We can’t call my parents at this hour,” Phil reminded his husband. As much as he would love to call them and ask what to do, he didn’t want to disturb them.

Dan sighed. He looked at the floor for a moment, thinking. “I think she should sleep on the couch for tonight. We can put a bin next to her and bring out her bedding to try and make her more comfortable. If she has to be sick again, it would be better for her to do it in the lounge on the wood floor than in her carpeted bedroom,” he suggested.

“You’re right,” Phil agreed. He walked back into the bathroom and told his daughter that she would be sleeping in the lounge tonight.

Dan went to Charlotte’s bedroom to get her pillows and comforter while Phil carried her into the lounge. Dan and Phil put a sheet over the cushions of the sofa and placed her pillow on the armrest.

Charlotte crawled onto the couch and settled under her blankets. Dan was practically dead on his feet, so he went back to bed. Phil stayed in the lounge with Charlotte to make sure that she was settled.

“Are you ready to sleep yet, Bug?” Phil said quietly to his daughter, brushing away the wispy fly-away hairs that had escaped from her ponytail.

Charlotte nodded. “I think so,” she replied. “Daddy, can you stay out here so the monsters don’t get me? It’s scary in the lounge.”

Phil smiled softly. “I sure can, Bug,” he told her before kissing her forehead. He padded over to the light switch and flipped it off. Charlotte gasped at the sudden darkness, but Phil soothed her by saying, “Daddy’s still here, Sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

Once Phil had laid back in the recliner adjacent to the sofa, Charlotte smiled at him, and he smiled back. “Goodnight, Daddy,” Charlotte said.

“Goodnight, Princess. Sweet dreams,” Phil replied. Charlotte closed her eyes and shortly Phil did the same.

***

When Dan awoke several hours later, he noticed that Phil wasn’t in bed with him. Dan had fallen asleep almost instantly when he climbed into bed, so he didn’t realise that Phil never joined him.

Once he was out of bed, Dan walked into the lounge to check on Charlotte. She was sitting up on the couch and watching the TV. “Morning, Daddy!” she whispered when she noticed Dan walking into the lounge. As soon as he entered the room, he noticed that his husband was fast asleep on the recliner next to the sofa.

He smiled at Phil before quickly returning his focus back to his daughter and answering her with a, “Good morning, Lottie. How are you feeling?”

“I don’t feel that good still, but not as bad as before,” she said. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and it was a rat’s nest. Dan knew he would have to comb it out later but decided to leave it for now. It was probably just going to get messy again later anyways.

“I’ll make you a piece of toast for breakfast, okay? That might help your tummy feel better,” Dan told her. He walked up to his sleeping husband and decided to wake him up with a Wet Willy.

“Ugh!” Phil groaned, his hand flying up to his now wet ear. “What was that for?” Phil grabbed his glasses and glared at Dan.

Both Charlotte and Dan giggled. “You were sleeping too long! It’s already almost eleven o’clock,” Dan justified. Phil stuck his tongue out at his husband, who returned the gesture.

Dan started off into the kitchen and Phil got out of his chair and followed him. “Ugh, that damn chair is absolutely terrible to sleep on,” Phil complained once they had reached the kitchen.

“It was very sweet of you to sleep out there with her last night,” Dan acknowledged. He walked up to Phil and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Phil glanced down at Dan’s lips before looking back at his eyes.   
“I suppose. She asked me to stay out there so the monsters wouldn’t get her.”

Dan chuckled, “You’re such a good dad.” Phil smiled and kissed his forehead. “I suppose I should get to making Lottie her toast. I don’t want her to go hungry,” Dan said, reluctantly retracting his arms from his husband.

“That’s probably a good idea. If you wait too long we may have to deal with Child Services,” Phil joked.

Dan rolled his eyes but smiled contradictorily. “You’re such a dork.”


End file.
